


I'm the babysitter

by Nyan_Cat_Reign



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Cute Kids, Family Feels, Fist Fights, Gen, Impostor Brown (Among Us), Impostor Purple (Among Us), Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Cat_Reign/pseuds/Nyan_Cat_Reign
Summary: Amythest got kid duty thanks to White getting stuck on nights, and being the ships doctor. Though when a new crewmate joins. She becomes weary and things go down.
Relationships: Mini Crewmate & Purple (Among Us)
Kudos: 2





	I'm the babysitter

Amythest hummed as she splayed out of the floor of Medbay. Watching White's kids run around and chase each other. Luckily she kept Medbay spotless and any hazards were dealt with her, the beds were spaced and secured along with the cabinets. Which had childproof locks due to a few incidents. She didn't mind kid duty, she was a passive Impostor who'd watch over most things for people. Pets, kids, elderly, and the occasional home if she was there. She mostly got paid in food which worked out for her in the end since she did tend to eat a lot, especially during seasons of cold or Impostor heat (Thank god birth control pills worked as suppressants). She hummed as she watched them squeal in laughter and tumble around, sparring each other with unrestrained energy.

She remembered when White approached her to see if she could watch over his kids being put on night duty would wear him out and he didn't want to risk something happening to him or the kids. So she graceful took his day duty of a caretaker. White's kids were easy to work with. Simple tasks and such kept them busy like holding a wire or grabbing a screw that was just out of reach. White was happy with her keeping them busy, and tiring them out to the point where the minute he laid them on their beds they were asleep. 

Amythest hummed as her two tag a longs followed her as she did outside tasks. Working on some downloads she watched the kids play with the admin table. Pointing at the "beans" and giggling. Then darting out and into storage. Though when a shriek is heard she abandoned everything and charged out ready for a fight. One of the kids had gotten stuck in a crate that he thought he could crawl through. Quickly getting stuck and struggling. His sister stood there with her arms crossed. "I told you so!" She spouted and Amythest snorted softly and then got to work. Using her inhumane strength she carefully bent the steel open and pulled the young boy out. Checking him over quickly when the rest of the crew arrived. Bombarding her with questions that she waved off as minor.


End file.
